


Contract

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Sex Services AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Business, Consensual, Consent, Human, Mild Angst, Prostitution, Sex Work, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse gets her first and only client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

Eclipse was nervous. After putting her "ad" up, she had got an unexpected call from a potential client. Or rather, his secretary had called and told her that his boss wanted to meet with her and discuss and potential "deal." He had wanted to meet privately and she had refused at first. This man was a stranger who wanted her body. Primus only knew what could happen in a private location.  
  
Apparently, that had "impressed" his employer and said that she was rather smart about this. Then she was told to meet him at his workplace on Friday around two. Once there, she was supposed to go to the front desk and give her name and she would be escorted to his office.   
  
So that Friday, she did as she had been told and dressed up as if she were going to attend a normal interview. Mainly because she didn't want to stand out in a professional office space. When she arrived, she walked up to the front desk and told them who she was, as instructed. After some verification, a rather large, muscular man - Lugnut - had come by and escorted her as she was told would happen.  
  
Eclipse didn't think that her potential client was actually the CEO of Decepticon Enterprises.   
  
Now she was sitting in the CEO's office, Lugnut standing by the door while Megatron - the CEO - and Shockwave - his secretary - were looking over some papers. She could only assume it was a potential contract, which only made her more nervous sitting on the black leather couch. Why would they have a contract? At least from what she understood, that wasn't traditionally how the trade of sex for cash went...  
  
Not to mention that she couldn't believe that this man was interested in hiring her for her... services. Why would he waste time with someone like her? Megatron was a powerful and rich CEO, who also happened to be a young and handsome bachelor. He could get anyone he wanted for free.   
  
The thought only made her more anxious, but she sat perfectly still and tried to remain calm. This man couldn't hurt her... Not while she was here. It would be a huge scandal and be detrimental to his company. She would be fine... Right?  
  
The man suddenly stood up, causing her to sit up straight. He looked to her and smirked. It only made her anxiety worse.  
  
"You weren't expecting someone like me?"   
  
It wasn't a question, even though it was phrased as one. Eclipse shook her head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"... You simply don't seem like the type to want... the company of someone like me."  
  
He chuckled, moving to sit on the couch across from her. His secretary moved behind him, handing the man the small stack of papers they were looking at before. It had to have been a contract of some sorts.   
  
"Perhaps it is odd." Megatron leaned back into the seat as he looked over the first page before glancing over at her. "But so are you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's hard to imagine a straight-A honor student who volunteered regularly at homeless and animal shelters throughout while also having a part-time job at the local bakery to suddenly want to start selling her body for a bit of money."  
  
Her eyes widened. How did he know that?! And when he simply tossed the papers down onto the table in front of her, she paled a bit when she saw it wasn't a contract. It was a file. A file on her. A complete background check of who she was, where she lived, what she did... She looked back up at the man, who looked incredibly amused. It was terrifying, but she couldn't say anything.  
  
"You were even accepted into a famous school... A famous, expensive school that was your first choice. And even with your impressive resume, even you can only get so many scholarships. You come from a rather poor family too... Single mother who's always sick, two younger siblings still in high school. One wants to be in sports and the other in music, which isn't cheap."  
  
Eclipse said nothing, balling her hands into fists on her lap. He was looking down on her and her family... He was mocking them. At least that was what she could gather from the tone in his voice.   
  
"And you want to help them out by selling yourself?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip.  
  
When she didn't answer, he continued. "Your family seems very... traditional. I doubt your mother would approve of this sort of job... And your siblings look up to you so much. Do you think that they would be proud to know you're doing this-?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly spoke.    
  
"I don't care if they wouldn't be proud," she said, her voice quivering a bit. But with the rage boiling inside of her, it was hard to keep her voice steady. "I... I have to go to this school. I can... I can get a good job with a degree from there. We can't afford it now... but doing this, I could."  
  
"So you're doing this for-?"  
  
"My family," she snapped, glaring at him. Seeing him looking amused only made her angrier. "My mother... She did  _everything_  for us. Even though she was sick, she still did everything... So I'm going to repay her. And this is one thing I have to do to support myself so I can get the job I want to repay her."   
  
He laughed once and shook his head. "How noble."  
  
"If you're going to insult me anymore, I'm leaving."   
  
She stood up and turned to exit the room. She didn't need his money that badly. She had gotten other offers in her email account. Even if those offers weren't from a CEO who wouldn't understand her situation. Maybe he thought she was wasting her time, but she didn't care. Yes, she knew getting into this could be dangerous. She knew that people would look down on her. This hadn't even been her first option. She had only came down to getting into this sort of business when she realized how much money she could actually get out of it and even then, she had debated with herself.  
  
There was nothing wrong with this option though. It was her body. She could do whatever she wanted with it, including selling it to others to pay her way through her first choice university.  
  
Just as she stepped over to the door, the CEO said, "You haven't heard my offer."  
  
"I don't need it." She reached to open the door.  
  
"Even if I was offering to pay for your university tuition?"  
  
She looked back at him with wide eyes. What did he just say?  
  
Megatron smirked when he saw the shocked look on her face, holding up another smaller pile of papers. One that she could see definitely looked like a contract of some sort. Now she just grew confused and incredibly suspicious.  
  
"Sit down and we'll discuss it."  
  
She bit her lip, glancing at the security guard still in the room. He just looked at her with an unreadable expression, as did Megatron's secretary. While she didn't want to be insulted any more than she already was, she allowed Lugnut to guide her back over to where she was originally sitting. Once she was seated, Megatron slid the document over to her.  
  
"I'm not just hiring you for a single night," he explained as Eclipse read over the document. "In short... I'm asking to employ you."  
  
"Em-Employ... me?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
She wanted to ask, but quickly looked down at the contract to read over it. She could see several places where she would have to sign... She was surprised to see that one of the requirements for her "employment" was that she was not a virgin. She would have asked about if she hadn't had seen anything else on the document.   
  
Special training, starting immediately. Wearing what he wanted on demand. Performing whatever acts he asked. Being readily available at all times. It was so overwhelming that she had to put down the document to take a deep breath and think straight.  
  
He seemed amused by this, but didn't say anything. He wondered for a moment if she was just going to up and run when she finally looked at him.  
  
"This..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It... You have a lot of demands."  
  
"If you can persuade me, I might be able to negotiate a few things," he said simply. Though he doubted she would be able to make any deals that would please him.   
  
Eclipse took a deep breath. This man was far more dangerous than she had anticipated. Then again... He was the young and mysterious businessman who seemed to get whatever he wanted, according to the press. Primus only knew what this man had up his sleeve. He had already gotten a rather detailed and intrusive background check on her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what else he was capable of.   
  
"You said earlier... you would pay for my tuition?"  
  
Shockwave was the first to move. She had forgotten he was there for a moment, so she was surprised to see him suddenly move and suddenly start turning the document to the fourth page. He pointed to the second paragraph.  
  
"He'll cover the costs of your tuition, as well as your housing costs," he explained. "Since this can be quite costly, it would require you to follow through on your end when the president asks."  
  
"... So this contract will only last as long as I'm in college?"  
  
Shockwave shook his head and had her look down to the fourth paragraph. "Read this part." He ran his fingers over two sentences in the middle of it.  
  
Eclipse quickly glanced over it. Her mouth fell slightly agape when she saw that once she graduated, Megatron would provide an apartment for her, as well as a full time job at his company. Her eyes wandered up a bit to the third paragraph, tensing up when she saw that he would also have a part-time job set up for her here while she was in school.  
  
"You plan to major in Business Management and Administration, correct?"  
  
"Ah... Y-Yes. And possibly minor in Financing and in either German or French."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't say Spanish," Megatron commented.  
  
"I already speak Spanish."   
  
"Right - your mother speaks Spanish at home."  
  
Eclipse grimaced, hating the fact that he knew too much about her.   
  
"Miss Eclipse."  
  
She looked up at the secretary as he stepped away from the document and the table.  
  
"The contract lasts as long as the president wishes to employ you... Which will most likely extend past the point of your graduating."  
  
"B-But why?"  
  
No one said anything as they all looked to Megatron. He didn't say anything and just looked over the woman, who suddenly felt very small under his gaze. This seemed way more dangerous than before. Should she have not have asked? Maybe it would have been better if she just ran for it now. While she definitely would not get as good of a deal as this one from anyone else, Megatron seemed like he would be far more dangerous than any other client she would encounter and she didn't think she was mentally prepared for that.  
  
"I'll answer if you can answer this," he said, sitting up. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Wh-What-?"  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
She hesitated. What answer did he want? In the contract, it did say she needed to have already lost her virginity... Swallowing, she finally said in a small voice, "N-No... I'm not."  
  
He didn't say anything for a few moments, making her think that perhaps she should have lied. But then he gave a small chuckle and said, "It's because I would rather have one woman who can satisfy all my needs than go out and find different women who can satisfy only a few of them."  
  
That only made Eclipse confused.  
  
Megatron gestured to the contract. "On the first page, you should have seen that, once you sign this, you will have to undergo training."  
  
"Y-Yes... I saw."  
  
"I'll be frank - I'm a sadist, Eclipse."  
  
She wasn't surprised by that in the slightest, but kept the comment to herself and remained silent since it was obvious the man had much more to say.   
  
"I prefer rather rough sex," he continued. "Bondage and things of that nature... And it can be incredibly difficult to find a woman who is willing to do what I wish. Which is why I was interested in you in the first place."  
  
"B-But I... I've only ever had-"  
  
"I know. You're young and inexperienced. Which means I can train you and have you build stamina to perform the tasks I enjoy. I know better than to just throw a novice like yourself into my sort of sex world. It'll take time, but I would rather train someone who can handle all of me. Besides, you look like the submissive type."  
  
Eclipse didn't know how to take that comment. It certainly didn't sound like a compliment, but she could tell he didn't say it to be insulting or degrading.   
  
"I will train you into the type of woman who can handle me. And that will most likely take a lot out of you in terms of energy and stamina at first. But once I'm done with training you, I will have the perfect partner who can handle and enjoy what I do to them. I would rather put in energy towards that than have to search around for multiple partners that can only suit a few needs of mine. So rest assured - if you agree to this contract, I won't be throwing you away any time soon."  
  
It was a lot to take in, but at least it explained a few things... Still. To be this man's... mistress, basically... That seemed like an incredibly challenge. He was dangerous. He admitted he was sadistic. That he liked to partake in rather extreme sex. Eclipse knew very little about BDSM, but she knew it did involve being tied up and restraints and toys, things that she had never thought about or had never considered trying out.   
  
Would she be able to handle it? He did say that he wouldn't just throw her into it... That he would train her. And at least when he said anything about training, he made it sound less like training a dog and more like training an employee the ropes of the work.   
  
"... I'll be..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"... You'll take the... the training part... slow?"  
  
He nodded. "I have no interest in forcing you to adapt quickly to my needs. That sort of thing takes time. It's also in the contract that I will go at your pace turning this period."  
  
All right, well at least it was written down and set and stone. However, she still had a few concerns. "About this part..." She pointed to where the contract described how she needed to be available at all times.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"... If I'm going to go to university, this won't work out as well."  
  
"So what're you suggesting?"  
  
"I want Sundays off. I generally volunteer on this date and my mother would like me over at the house for dinner before mass. I also don't want to be tired for classes the next day."  
  
"I suppose that's fair."  
  
"And during my finals and two days before any major test I have in my classes while I attend university, I don't want to be disturbed either."  
  
His eyes narrowed at that one. "The two days, I understand, but finals-"  
  
"I have to maintain a high grade point average for some of my scholarships."  
  
"Then I get to have sex with you in your dorm if I choose to."  
  
Eclipse's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
  
A devilish smirk crawled onto his face. "I wasn't going to do this, but since you insist on making me wait during finals week, I suppose I'll have fun with you on campus."  
  
"I doubt my roommate-"  
  
"I'll pay for you to live in singles then."  
  
They were there for another hour before they finally negotiated everything and she signed the papers. Her "training" would begin next week while he would start transferring funds into her bank account for university funds. She didn't have to attend to him on Sundays and she wouldn't be bothered two days before any test she had. As for finals, she wasn't able to wrestle her way out of him having sex with her on campus in exchange for letting her have that week all to herself.   
  
But she did get him to agree to giving her an hour's notice before any time he was coming over. She have to give Shockwave her schedule's for each semester so he could know when was and wasn't a good time to call her for anything.   
  
Everything else was exactly how the contract went. He would cover her expenses and provide her with a source of income while she gave him what she wanted. It seemed like a fair deal... And she figured that it was probably better to sleep with one man as opposed to way more than that. She would have to start keeping better track of her period though and obtain the strongest birth control out there... Apparently, he wasn't one for condoms. Maybe an IUD would be best. She hoped that he would use spermicide lubricant.   
  
She could handle it though, she thought as Megatron escorted her outside his office. It would take a lot of her strength at the beginning, but she could get through it. It was for her family and she would do anything for them.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, in the contract," he said, catching her attention just as she exited the room, standing next to the man who had escorted her here. "It also states you will taking care of not only me, but also my secretary and my personal bodyguard, Lugnut."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Wait, what-?!"  
  
"I'll see you next week."  
  
The door suddenly closed and she swore she could hear him chuckling on the other side of it. Bewildered, she looked to Lugnut for an explanation. He didn't look at her though, cheeks flushed as he refused to meet her gaze. Megatron was serious about this.  
  
How did she miss that?! That should have been one of the first things she should have seen! But it was too late now though... She apparently would have three partners instead of one. She supposed that was still better than sleeping with a hundred other men... Right?  
  
This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


End file.
